1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aeration devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved aeration device for use in catfish ponds where catfish are raised. To preserve the health of the catfish in the pond, it is necessary to aerate the water in order to supply oxygen for the catfish. Previously, spray aeration pumps and underwater fans have been utilized to aerate catfish ponds. These prior art devices have been found to allow stagnation and stratification of the water adjacent the bottom of the catfish pond. The present invention seeks to overcome this disadvantage by providing an improved aeration device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of aeration devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an aeration device is to found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,796, which issued to D. Scott on Aug. 28, 1934. This patent discloses an aeration device which utilizes V-shaped aeration troughs mounted on radially extending arms for rotation about a central hub. U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,854, which issued to F. Downes on Dec. 25, 1934, discloses an aeration device which utilizes troughs mounted on the free ends of radially extending support arms for rotation about a central hub. U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,986, which issued to A. Durdin, Jr. on Dec. 17, 1935, discloses a rotary aeration device for spraying water on an aeration baffle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,785, which issued to R. Goudey et al on Dec. 20, 1936, discloses a rotary aeration device which utilizes a vaned impeller for agitating fluid in a container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,861, which issued to W. Berk on Jun. 10, 1961, discloses an aeration device for aerating fluid within concentric annular tanks. A rotary cage impeller is provided in each of the annular concentric tanks for aerating the liquid within the tanks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,258, which issued to M. Spector et al on Apr. 3, 1973, discloses an aeration device which utilizes a plurality of rotary impellers beneath the surface of a body of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,800, which issued to F. Besik on Oct. 12, 1982, discloses an aeration device which utilizes an endless moving loop of air chambers circulating into and out of a body of water for mixing and aerating the fluid therein. U.S. Design Pat. No. 245,270, which issued to J. Williams et al on Aug. 2, 1977, discloses a device for aerating aquarium tanks. A rotary wheel has a plurality of water receiving chambers into which water is poured from a trough. French Pat. No. 1,169,125, published on Dec. 23, 1958, discloses an aeration device which utilizes submerged rotary impellers having radially extending vanes which rotate about a central hub.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an aeration device suitable for usage in catfish ponds. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art devices utilize a rotatably driven hub having four radially extending rods with a hollow cylindrical cup mounted at the free end of each rod. Another feature contemplated by the present invention, not disclosed by the previously described patents, is an aeration device which utilizes a rotary wheel with pivotal aeration plates and hollow cylindrical aeration cups. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of aeration devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such aeration devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.